No More Secrets
by Pipy889
Summary: Ziva has a secret but she fails to tell anyone, not even Tony. But when something happens while at a crime scene, will she finally let her guard down?  Do I even need to say that this is a major TIVA?


**Author's Note: sorry to any of you who wanted an update on my tribe story, but I've had some major writer's block.**

**Anyway I thought I'd write this up, I've had it sitting in the back of head for ages. But I don't exactly know where to go with it. Please read and review :) **

**This is set just after 'rule fifty-one' but without the whole Mexico and Gibbs thing.**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own NCIS, but the storylines all mine.**

**Summary: Ziva has a secret but she fails to tell anyone, not even Tony. But when something happens while at a crime scene, will she finally let her guard down? (Do I even need to say that this is a major TIVA?)**

**No More Secrets**

As Ziva stared out the window from her desk, her eyes glassed over, McGee came out the elevator. The ding startled her and she turned to face him as he strutted past her, putting his bag down next to his desk and sitting down in his chair.

"Hey Ziva" he said cheerfully, but all she did was nod as she continued to type ferociously at her keyboard. He looked curiously at her then concentrated on his own computer. Ten minutes later Tony walked in casually as he always did and gave Ziva a quick smile, which she retuned faintly, before Tony gave her the same look that McGee had.

"What's up? Did something keep our Ninja up last night (he gave her a cheeky smile before continuing) or maybe it was a someone? "

Ziva glared at him and then asked faintly" Have any of you seen Gibbs?"

McGee and Tony shrugged their shoulders and continued with their normal routine of annoying their co-workers and surfing the web. About ten minutes later Ziva suddenly stopped typing and put her hands on her head and rubbed her temples with a pained face. As soon as she started to moan Tony looked up from his phone.

"Ziva, will you quit doing that, I nearly had a high score." Ziva took her hands away from her face and slammed them on her desk, making McGee jump.

"Tony I'm sure if you had a big of a headache as I do you wouldn't be worrying about a stupid game of dong ball" Tony gave her a confused look, and then went over to her desk.

"Bing ball Zi-vah. And you wouldn't have possibly been out clubbing on a school night were we?"

As he leant against her desk his hands holding him up, Ziva grabbed one of his wrists and twisted it, Tony winced in pain.

"Tony I suggest you stop spidering me or I may have to remind you about the eighteen different ways of killing you with one of my paperclips."

She let go of his wrist and continued to type away at her keyboard as Tony whispered to himself" it's Bugging Ziva".

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs appeared from MTAC and rushed down the stairs and went to his desk and grabbed his gun. "Dead marine, housing estate in Maryland." Automatically Tony, Ziva and McGee grabbed their own stuff and headed for the elevator.

(At the house)

Ducky was leaning over a dead body while Tony, McGee and Ziva were getting stuff out of the back of the van. As soon as they were set up and ready Gibbs started his usual barking of instructions.

"Tony, photos, McGee bag and Tag, Ziva scout around, see what you can find."

They all followed his instructions as quickly as possible. Gibbs walked over and leant over the body that ducky was examining.

"What've we got duck? "

"Single gunshot wound to the head, most likely a sig. This was a pro job Jethro."

Gibbs stood up and looked around in frustration; this was going to be a difficult case.

"Boss, over here"

McGee was crutched on the ground with a pair of tweezers holding a small piece of splinted wood.

"What is it McGee?"

"Well, it looks like a piece of a handle, maybe off a knife or something."

Gibbs stood up and looked around at his agents; tony was taking photos of the pools of blood around the backyard, McGee getting some more equipment out of the van and Ziva had just finished picking the lock on the garage door.

Ten minutes later things hadn't changed much and Gibbs was getting annoyed. He was just about to see what Ziva had found when he saw something fly through the air and smash through one of the dirty garage windows. Next thing he knew there was an explosion in the garage. He ducked and then as soon as he could stand up he ran into the burning building to find Ziva.

"Ziva! Answer me! Ziva!"

He saw tony crouched over her, as she stirred. She was mumbling something under her breath.

"Tony, I am fine just a couple bruises."

As she stood up tony did not once let her go. She hobbled over to Ducky who stood waiting at the back of their NCIS van. She lowered herself down and she clenched her stomach in pain.

"Ziva my dear, are you alright?"

"I am fine"

Ducky sat her down and examined her thoroughly, but she still clenched her stomach in pain every minute.

"You defiantly aren't fine Zivers"

Gibbs sat down next to her and whispered something in her ear.

"_Ziva just tell us what's really wrong, we won't judge you"_

She gave a small nod but before she could tell them she doubled over and clenched her stomach. Tony caught her before she hit the ground unconscious.

"Call 911 McGee and mcHurry."

McGee was automatically on his phone and ducky and Gibbs laid Ziva down on the ground. McGee turned around and reported that it was going to be another twenty minutes before they could get an ambulance there.

"Ducky what's wrong with her?"

"I'd say that with her symptoms, she is in a great deal of pain"

"We figured that duck, but what's happening to her."

"Well if she was pregnant I'd say she's in the first stage of a miscarriage, but as far as I know she's not but maybe she has internal bleeding or something."

"But she's not pregnant is she?"

Tony's face had gone nearly as white as Ziva's as he brushed back the hair that had fallen on her face. He was worried, had one night in the city of love bought all this on? He remembered it as if it was yesterday, but was really four months ago.

"I don't know Ducky"

"Tony, is she?"...

**A/N: so what did you think? I'll try to post as regularly as possible. Please review :)**

**But I have one little question for everyone... Am I the only one in this crazy world who thinks that Cote de Pablo (Ziva) is pregnant? (Looking forward to your responses) lots of NCIS luv and Abby's bone crushing hugs (but maybe I'll only give those who review the hugs ;)) Pipy889 **


End file.
